Many computer peripheral devices, such as CD-ROMs, digital cassette tape storage and high density memory storage (Zip Drive by Iomega Corporation), are designed for supplementing computers with additional features and capabilities. These devices are particularly useful with laptop computers because the features they provide are prohibitively expensive if incorporated within the laptop. Designed for portability, laptop computers are limited by inaccessibility to a continuous power source or the life of the laptop batteries if no power source is available.
Some computer peripheral devices do not include batteries and must maintain connection to a continuous AC power source. Other peripheral devices include rechargeable batteries, thus providing operation of the device remote from a continuous power source. However, a battery recharger must accompany the batteries. A goal of producing portable external peripheral devices is light weight and ease of use. A device with an AC adapter plug, batteries and a battery recharger is cumbersome and heavy.
The present invention provides an improved solution.